


Morgan Rogers is the name of a Geography teacher, Morgan Stark is the name of a Superhero

by Elenduen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pregnant Tony, Skrull(s), Tony Whump, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: Based on the Dr Who episode, A Good Man Goes to War.Eight Months after Siberia it is discovered that the Tony Stark who has been living at the compound is in fact a Skrull in disguise and the real Tony Stark is in the clutches of Hydra. Not only that, he is pregnant with Steve's baby and about to give birth.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 43
Kudos: 418





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing this fic for a while, and I've finally decided to do so. The fact that Skrulls could be used a doubles made it so tempting to write a spin off from the Dr Who episode. I hope you enjoy.

Compound.

Rhodey felt sick, physically sick. 

How had he not known, how could he not have known? He’d been living with this thing for months now, he should have known that something was wrong, should have seen something, a sign that it wasn’t Tony, that it was a Skrull he was living with, but he hadn’t noticed, no one had noticed anything was wrong until the thunder storm had hit and the lightning had struck while Tony had been working on the electrics. He’d been shocked, should have been killed or at the very least serious injured, but instead his true form had been revealed. 

A shape shifting Alien, a skrull, who’d been posing as Tony for months. 

Having no way of dealing with this himself since he was wheelchair bound and wasn’t going to dump all of this on Spider Man’s shoulders, Rhodey swallowed his pride, his anger, and called Steve Rogers and the Rogues, getting them back to America and the compound on a stealth jet. 

Rhodey had imprisoned the Skrull with Vision’s help in a state of the art cell where it remained until the Avengers arrived to get information out of it on where Tony was. 

“It hasn’t said anything?” Steve asked glaring at the green thing in the cell that didn’t even had the decency to look afraid. 

“It only said that it was a Skrull, nothing else.” Rhodey said wishing he could go into the cell and take the creature by the throat and start beating the truth out of it. 

“Then its time to do some interrogating isn’t it?” Natasha said cracking her knuckles, “Clint?” 

The archer gave a cold smile, “Ladies first.” 

“On you go then!” 

“Fuck, Nat, really, now?” 

Sam snorted at the bantering while Wanda scowled at the creature, “I can’t feel it, I can’t see anything. Its mind is completely closed to me.” She said.

“Maybe because it is not human, or even humanoid as Thor is.” Vision suggested to her, “This specie is unlike anything you’ve ever encountered before, so it isn’t that surprising that your powers may not work up on it.” 

Steve ignored the conversation, as did Rhodey, the two of them following Clint and Natasha into the cell.

Rhodey positioned his chair in front of the door, keeping out of the way but intending to be part of this never the less. 

The Skrull smiled and morphed into Tony, “Natashalie.” It greeted using Tony’s voice, even the posture was correct, the smirk, the sparkle in dark brown eyes, had they not known that it was an imposter then they would have thought they were talking to Tony Stark. 

“You know me?” Natasha asked. 

The Skrull shrugged, “I have his memories, all of them.” He looked to Steve, “Even the ones he didn’t want himself. The Alpha he loved betraying him, lying to his face about his parents Murders and then leaving him for dead.” The Skrull laughed, “He was pitiful, lying there, in that bunker, all broken and bruised, wasn’t even capable of putting up a fight, well, it isn’t surprising is it, after what you and that one armed friend of yours had done.”

Steve swallowed hard feeling his guts twist with guilt, Natasha however raised her chin defiantly, “So, you took Stark in Siberia, and considering where he was at the time, I think it is safe to assume who took him.” 

“Hydra.” Clint said a solid presence besides Natasha. 

The Tony image changed and the Skrull reappeared and snarled at them, “I will reveal nothing!” 

Natasha smirked at him, “You’ve revealed plenty already. Hydra took Stark, they’ve likely been planning to try and take him prisoner for some time because he is a genius that they could use, but unlike the Ten Rings, they are not entirely stupid. They know that if Tony Stark disappears then the world will tear itself apart looking for him. They need someone, something to take his place, hence you.” She gestured to the Skrull, “How am I doing so far?” 

“You are as arrogant as Stark’s memories say you are.” The Skrull hissed, it bared its teeth at Clint, “You think you can intimidate me? Why do you even care? After all..” The Skrull’s form shifted into Clint’s “You have to watch yourself around this guy, he might break your back.” 

Clint froze up inhaling sharply very aware of Rhodey in a wheelchair not ten feet away from him, “I.. I didn’t mean…”

“Save it.” Rhodey snapped, “That’s not why we’re here.”

“No it isn’t,” Steve said, “Its about finding Tony.” He uncrossed his arms, letting them fall loosely to his sides but his fists were balled. “Where is he?” 

“Why should I tell you?” 

“It’ll be a lot less painful for you.” Natasha said and the Skrull chuckled. 

“I do not fear pain, Human swine! Do your worst, I can endure anything you could do to me.”

Clint grinned, “Lets put that to the test.” He moved to strike the Skrull but Natasha held out her arm, preventing him from advancing further. 

“We may not have to get physical, we may not have to get any further information from it at all.” 

“What do you mean?” Steve asked.

“Well, this thing has Tony’s memories, that suggests that there was some kind of link between them, one that I would guess is now broken, since this things form was revealed against its will. He was electrocuted right?” Rhodey nodded, “Tony may have felt a jolt through the link, something to… give him some encouragement and maybe spark some hope in him that help is coming, all he needs to do is send us a sign.”

Rhodey’s eyes lit up, “Like Afghanistan.” He whispered, remembering the explosion that had drawn them to the area where they’d found Tony, alive after three months. 

“Fools!” the Skrull spat, “Even if Stark was jolted out of his sedation, he would be in no condition to do anything!”

Clint shoved past Natasha and grabbed the Skrull by its shirt, dragging it back and slammed it against the wall. “What does that mean?” He snarled into the creatures face. 

The Skrull laughed and morphed into Tony again, Clint loosened his hold for a second then punched the Skrull in the stomach, “Answer me!” 

“Why would they keep him sedated?” Rhodey asked, “That doesn’t make any sense if they wanted to use him for his skills.”

“Could they have been having this thing do something from here?” Steve asked and Rhodey shook his head. 

“Friday has already checked, this thing has done nothing but maintain an image for months. No new designs, no changes to anything, just basic repairs and minors modifications to previous designs.”

“Because while it had the memories it doesn’t have the brain.” Natasha said going over and joining Clint, she took one of the Skrull’s wrists and broke it with a sickening crack of bones, then continued to twist the joint back and forth. 

The skrull bore the pain for several moments before screeching out, “They were taken by surprise.” 

“Who were?” Natasha demanded taking all of the Skrulls fingers into her hand and bent them back threatening to snap them. 

“Hydra.” The Skrull panted, “The found they had an even greater prize when they took Stark, one they did not expect, it doubled the bounty.”

“What does that mean?” Clint roared into the creatures face he took its other arm and twisted the elbow, threatening to break it. 

“Stark is with child!” The Skrull screamed. 

Everyone froze, Clint and Natasha glanced at Steve who had gone ashen. 

“The doctors discovered it while they were patching Stark up after your fight.” The Skrull panted, “Everyone knew you and he were involved, it was easy to guess who had fathered the child.” It grinned a sickly green grin, “Two for the price of one. A bargain. They get Stark’s genius engineering and a second generation super soldier.” It laughed, “And you delivered them both on a platter, Captain.” 

Without even thinking about it both Clint and Natasha broke the limbs they were holding making the Skrull howl in pain. 

Steve clapped a hand over his mouth and bolted from the cell, he shoved past the rest of the team, going to the nearest toilet and threw up everything that was in his stomach then collapsed onto the floor sobbing. 

A baby, he and Tony were having a baby and he’d abandoned them both, practically gift wrapped them for Hydra. 

“What have I done?” He whispered.

“Hey Steve, you okay man?” Sam called through the door. When Steve didn’t answer Sam pushed it open, peering inside until he saw Steve on the floor, then opened the door all the way and got down in a crouch in front of Steve, “This isn’t on you,” He said, “Not completely. We all a hand in this.”

Steve shook his head, “I fucked up Sam. If I’d told Tony the truth about his parents from the start then he wouldn’t have lashed out in Siberia. Zemo wouldn’t have won, and even so, I shouldn’t have left him there, I should have just assumed he’d be alright.” He looked down at his feet, self disgust rolling off him, “Its my fault that Hydra got him, God only knows what they’ve been doing to him, and the baby.” He felt doubly sick when he thought of the poor innocent child at Hydra’s mercy, the things those bastards would do to a child, Natasha had told him of what had been done to her during her training and the thought of his own baby going through that made Steve’s blood run cold. 

“We’ll get them back.” Sam said, “Nat and Clint will break that Skrull and get it to tell us what we need to know, then we’ll go and get Tony and your baby and bring them safely home.”

Steve looked up at Sam brokenly, “Its been eight months since Siberia Sam.” He whispered, “And nearly nine since Tony’s last heat.” 

He didn’t say anymore, he didn’t have to, they both knew what he was saying without needing the actual words spoken, they may already be too late.

Hydra Base 

Tony jolted awake gasping and stared up the white, strobe lit ceiling above him. He was in a bed, he was laying in a bed and he was warm, the last thing he remembered was being cold, being in the base in Siberia. 

His head felt heavy and his limbs horribly weak, there was a canula in the back of his right hand and a nasal canula which he grabbed and ripped, gagging as the tube came out of his nose. This looked like a hospital room, there were medical equipment around him, but it didn’t look like a hospital room, no windows, no chatter of nurses, it was a silent empty room. 

Fighting the feeling of vertigo, Tony tossed the sheets back, exposing his body and froze as he stared down at his distended abdomen. He blinked once, then twice and nothing changed, his belly remained the rounded dome straining up under the medical smock he was wearing. With a shaking hand he touched the curve of his stomach gingerly, experimentally. It felt firm, a solid mass rather than dough soft. 

Tony mind ran with a thousand questions, where was he, what the hell was going on, what had happened to him, what was this? 

Sucking in his bottom lip, Tony ran both hands over his abdomen and yelped in fright as he felt something move under them, something inside of him. 

“What the fuck?” He whispered staring down at himself, that felt like…like…but that was…he couldn’t be…pregnant? 

No, this was wrong, completely wrong. His heat had only been a month ago, even if he had conceived he couldn’t be this pregnant already. He whimpered as he felt more movement from within his body. He couldn’t believe this but couldn’t deny it either, he was carrying a baby, was close to delivering it if the size of his belly was anything to go by. 

With a great deal of effort he pushed himself up into a sitting position, having to spread his legs to accommodate his bump, learning as he did that he was catheterized, grunting, he reached down and pulled the tube from his body yelping in pain as it came out, another tube was inside his anus to collect waste from his bowel, which he also removed and on shaking, unsteady legs, he got to his feet and began to make his way to the door. 

Moving was difficult, he wasn’t accustomed to carrying so much weight in his front and his arms and legs seemed wasted, as if he’d been bed bound for months. But he couldn’t have been, could he? Or maybe he’d been ill, fallen into a coma or something and only just awoken? But if that were the case then where were the Doctors and nurses? If he was in a coma then he’d be in an Intensive care ward, there would be doctors and nurses everywhere to monitor him and other coma patients. 

It seemed to take him an age to get across the floor to the door but he reached it eventually and tried the handle, it was locked of course, this was no hospital, they’d have no reason to lock him in a room. 

Sucking in his lips and running them over his teeth Tony looked at the equipment in the room, a colostomy bag, a catheter, a drip feed, and the equipment for nasal gastric feeding, nothing that could help him get the door open or make contact with the outside world. 

Inside him he felt the baby shift and push against the walls of his womb, the sensation made him double over and clasp his abdomen as if he’d been winded. 

“Just settle down in there, okay little one?” He said to the baby, “Mamma needs to think.” He gulped, he was calling himself Mamma? He was talking to the baby? Well, it was his baby, was inside him, moving, kicking, and he might not have been aware of this baby until now but it was still his and he felt connected to him or her. 

“Maybe we should think up a name for you, hmm?” he asked stroking the bump, “I don’t know if you are a boy or a girl so I think a unisex name would be best. Max, Aiden, Taylor, Spencer, Jamie, Riley, Dylan, Morgan, Jordan, Alexis, Theo. Damn, there’s just so many to choose from isn’t there?”   
The baby moved and Tony grinned as he felt a tiny foot pushing against his hand, “Doesn’t matter, I’ll know what to call you when I see you. Until then, how does Poppet sound?” He felt a kick and decided to take it as agreement. 

“Okay then,” Tony looked around the cell, “I’ve got nothing I can use, but, a person who is sedated and pregnant needs regular examinations to ensure their health, and clearly whoever has me here has the intent of keeping me in reasonable health, so, before long, someone should come to check on me.” He smiled, “And then I can make my move.”

*****

The Doctor who entered the cell didn’t notice that there was anything wrong at first, Stark was in bed asleep as usual, the only thing different was they the catheter had leaked, again. 

“Fucking incompetent assholes.” He grumbled meaning the other medical staff he had to work with, “Should have changed the damn thing.” 

He made his way over to the bed and reached out to take Tony’s pulse which was when Tony struck. 

He grabbed the Doctor’s throat in his left hand squeezing his wind pipe and pressed the long needle from his canula against the delicate skin of the mans throat. 

“Scream and I plunge this into your jugular, got it?” 

Choking and rasping for breath the Doctor nodded as best he could. 

“Right,” Tony said, “Where the hell am I, how long have I been here, what is going on, and who is running this little show?” 

The Doctor gagged and implored Tony with his eyes until he lessened his hold on his throat enough so he could speak. 

“Eight months.” He said, his voice hoarse with Tony’s hand still clamped about his wind pipe, “You are in a base just outside of Baku. We took you from the base in Siberia, your capture had been planned for a long time, a replica, a shape shifting alien had already been acquired to take your place so no one would suspect that anything was wrong.” 

Eight months, Jesus Christ, eight months! Digging the needle in deeper, Tony snarled into the Man’s face, “My baby?” 

“Healthy.” The Doctor said, “We didn’t know you were pregnant until we had you in medical, and considering your relationship with Captain America, well, it was imperative that the child reach term, so I placed you into a sleep state for the duration of the pregnancy. It has progressed without complication, the foetus is perfect, the serum hasn’t had any adverse affects but the foetus will probably have the abilities of a super soldier as it develops.” 

“And who is running this show?” Tony asked suspecting he already know the answer.

“Hydra.” 

“Of course, who else.” Tony muttered, “We’re just outside of Baku, you got a phone on you?” 

“No, its in my locker. We’re not allowed to carry them while on duty.” Tony snorted at the absurdity of the rules, talk about paranoid. 

“Wheres your locker and what’s the pin to your phone?” 

“The lockers are on the surface level where the garage is. My locker is 17A, phone pin 1999, but why…” He didn’t get the finished the question as Tony delivered a sharp blow to the back of his head with his fist rendering the Doctor unconscious. 

Letting the Doctor’s body slump to the floor, Tony scrambled off the bed and with no small amount of difficulty got down besides him and set about stripping him. He couldn’t very well leave the cell in his hospital gown, that would have alarms ringing right away, but he could sneak out in the Doctors clothes, the lab coat should be enough to conceal his bump, and he should get away with it if he kept his head down. 

Stripping an unconscious man wasn’t easy, but Tony managed it and swiftly pulled on the Doctor’s plain black shirt with the red Hydra logo on the breast which the lab coat had been hiding. It was too tight and didn’t fit over his bump, riding up and leaving part of his belly exposed, the trousers he couldn’t fasten, there was just not enough material to fit around his bump for that to be possible, but he was able to secure them by tearing material from the hospital gown, which he hooped through the button hole and wrapped about the button then tied the two ends tight, leaving some excess material to fall free over his exposed groin. 

The lab coat did indeed fit and the voluminous folds of it concealed his bump when he had his hands in the pockets, in one of which he found the locker key. Lastly he took the Doctors shoes and once he had them on he heaved himself back onto his feet and began the arduous task of making his way through the Hydra base. 

****

One outside the cell Tony kept his head down and tried to avoid waddling even though his pelvis didn’t really give him much choice. He had no idea which way to go, so he just headed down the corridor, ducking his head even more when he passed by guards on his way, he knew it wouldn’t be long before the Doctor was discovered and once that happened the entire base would be in uproar searching for him, so he had to move as fast as he could. 

Reaching a stairway, Tony unclipped the key card/name tag from the jacket and pressed the barcode against the scanner, the door buzzed and unlocked letting up through.   
“Surface level and this is, sub basement two, of course, it couldn’t be just one flight of stairs could it?” 

Grumbling under his breath Tony gripped hard onto the banister and began to drag himself up the stairs his knees and hips protested with every step. 

He was panting and shaking by the time he got up the first flight and had to give himself a moment to breathe before he carried on, but the second he lifted his foot to take the step he felt something pop and a rush of water soaked his trousers. 

“No, no no no, not now, please, just hold on!” Real fear was filling Tony now, he’d been scared before but now he was terrified, he was going into labour in a Hydra base surrounded by enemies and was completely alone. 

Desperation got him moving again and he grit his teeth, ignoring his throbbing legs and back, making himself climb higher and higher until he finally reached the surface level and opened the door which lead into what looked to be a cafeteria. There was several dozen people in Hydra uniforms sat at the tables eating and drinking, talking in low voices. 

Ignoring them, Tony made his way across the room to the opposite door, finding his way into the lockers and changing rooms. 

“17A,” He whispered looking at the Locker numbers and letters, a contraction hit and he doubled over, biting his bottom lip to keep from crying out. He tasted blood in his mouth as his teeth pierced his lip and tears sprang into his eyes. Not even Palladium poisoning had hurt as much as this! 

“Just a little longer.” He whispered once he could breathe again, forcing himself to keep going, to find the locker. 

Finally he came upon it and with shaking hands opened the door, finding the Doctors wallet, car keys, and mobile phone. He took the phone out and paused, toying with the idea of trying to find which car the Doctor drove, but doubted he’d be able to get behind the wheel and even if he did he was in no condition to drive and there was no way there wouldn’t be some kind of security check when it came to getting out of this shithole. 

Taking the phone, Tony shuffled along into the bathrooms and went into the nearest stall, shutting and locking the door. Sitting down on the toilet he quickly typed in the pin and opened the phone then dialled the compound. 

Hearing Friday’s voice was a joy, Tony could have cried to hear his baby girl’s Irish tones. 

“Fri, I need help, that thing, the me that is there isn’t me. Confirm identity, Code 789A/Pepper#3591RD/17Omega.” 

“Identity confirmed, bossman, where are you, the Colonel and the Avengers have a Skrull in custody whom they are interrogating.” 

They knew, thank God, at least something was going right. Although…when did the Avengers get back, weren’t they wanted fugitives? Tony shook his head, he didn’t have time to think about that. 

“I’m in a Hydra Base just outside of Baku, I can’t give any coordinates, but you should be able to trace the mobile phone.” He startled as a shrill alarm began to blare, “Shit, I think they know I’m not in my cell, fuck, Friday, I need you to tell Rhodey whats happening and send help, I can’t fight, there’s no point in sending the suit I won’t fit into it, I’m…” He looked down at himself and cupped his bump protectively, “I’m pregnant and in labour.” 

“TONY!” Steve’s voice suddenly came online and Tony’s heart flipped over, all he could feel was relief, never mind what had happened before, all that mattered now was getting his baby out of this hell hole. 

“Steve I…” Tony broke off and cried out as a contraction hit, over the line he heard Steve asking what was wrong and Friday telling him to breathe. 

“Tony, we’re coming for you.” Steve said, “We’re prepping the jet right now, Rhodey is going to remote pilot the war machine armour and Friday will be remote piloting the Iron Man suite, we’re going to get you home I promise.” 

“Steve.” Tony panted, “I’m having our baby!” He heard Steve’s sharp intake of breath.

“I know honey, I’m so sorry. I’ll be with you as soon as I can, just…just breathe, deep breathing, Clint says you mustn’t push until you are ten centimetres dilated.” 

“Steve, I’m scared.” Tony whispered, “I don’t know what to do.” 

“Just keep breathing baby, nice deep breaths, don’t clench up and I’ll be with you soon I swear.”

“Hurts.” Tony ground out, the pain not fading completely even as the contraction finished, the bathroom door slammed open and heavy boots stomped across the floor. Tony sucked in a deep breath and stared at the door to the stall as each one was kicked open. 

“Steve,” He whispered, “They’ve found me.” Hurriedly he shoved the phone behind the Toilet bowl, leaving the connection open so Friday could trace it easier and jumped as the toilet door was kicked open. 

“OUT!” A soldier barked in German aiming a rifle at him. 

Tony didn’t argue, he slowly got to his feet and shuffled out of the stall then doubled over with a cry of pain as another contraction hit. The soldiers shouted at each other, one running off to fetch a medic while the others kept the guns trained on him. 

“S’ok Poppet.” Tony whispered to the baby, “Daddy’s coming, it won’t be long now.”


	2. Chapter 2

The tension on the jet was rife as Clint pushed the engines as fast as they could go. The phone line was still open but Tony wasn’t responding anymore. Steve had heard shouting in German right after Tony had told him that they’d found him and since then nothing. 

Friday had traced the call and gave them coordinates to go to, she and Rhodey were piloting the suits that were flying alongside the jet heading for Azerbaijan. Steve paced the jet, checking the time every few minutes. Every second that ticked past was a second closer to Tony giving birth. 

What were they doing to him? Hydra were sadists, they’d enjoy making Tony suffer as he gave birth, wouldn’t give pain relief, wouldn’t offer any comfort, and that was assuming they didn’t deliberately hurt him. 

“We hit the ground running.” Natasha said, “Kill anything that moves. Wanda, you take the perimeter, clear a path into the base, Sam, Rhodey, take out any air support they might have, Friday, find any weapons systems and disable them. Clint, get to whatever high ground to can and cover our asses, Vision, you faze into the building, find Tony, disable or kill any Hydra asshole near him, Steve, you and me will handle the ground teams and get into that base.” 

Steve nodded in agreement. No one was going to stand in his way, no one was going to stop him from getting to Tony and their baby.

*****

As they approached the base, the War Machine armour broke off with the Iron Man armour and Sam in the falcon suit and they flew towards the base ahead of the jet, targeting Hydra vehicles and taking down the perimeter fence. There were long range canons that Friday took great pleasure in blowing to kingdom come and a couple of tanks as Rhodey took out but which time soldiers were pouring out of the base, only they were met with red energy from Wanda who descended from the air, tossing them aside and clearing a space for Clint to set down so Natasha and Steve could disembark. 

“I’ll land and join you.” Clint yelled as he took off back into the air going and setting down the jet a little way off, and took Steve’s motor bike back to the base, pushing it at full speed and leaped off the back sending it into a couple of Hydra soldiers as he caught a branch swung up into the trees, getting the high ground from where he began to take out the soldiers with his arrows. 

“Lemme clear you guys a path inside.” Rhodey called to Steve and Natasha, bringing War Machine down and fired off a missile which blasted a huge hole in the side of the building, creating a door for them to get inside. 

“Hardly subtle.” Vision said as he fazed through the ground, descending through the depths of the Shield base in a search for Tony. 

“Hey Cap, you haven’t said, do you want a boy or a girl?” Sam asked over the coms as he swept down, grabbed three soldiers and took them up into the air then dropped them from thirty feet down onto several other soldiers. 

“I don’t care.” Steve replied mercilessly working his way through the soldiers, “So long as they and Tony are healthy.”

“Sam’s a great name you know?”

“Keep dreaming wings, it’ll be Clint Junior!” Clint said.

“If it’s a Junior then it’ll be James Junior.” Rhodey put in. 

“If it’s a girl it’ll be Natasha.” The Widow informed everyone. 

“I’ll take those suggestions under consideration.” Steve said kicking the last soldier out of his way and running into the building, he paused and looked back at Natasha who waved him on. 

Steve picked up a gun from one of the dead soldiers and continued on through the building, shooting any soldier he came across, he wasn’t going to be merciful today, they had his Tony and their baby, they were all going to burn for it. 

“I have disabled the door locks, Captain.” Friday said over the coms “Aside from the soldiers you will not meet resistance.”

“Thanks Friday.” He said opening the door to the stair way and began to make his way down, shooting dead soldiers as he went. Save for one whom he slammed against a wall, “Wheres Tony?” He bellowed into the man’s face.

“Sub level two.” The man croaked. Steve let him fall to the ground and continued his decent, not bothering to look at the other floors. Natasha and the others could deal with them. 

*****

Tony screamed on the narrow bed he’d been placed on. He’d been stripped out of the Doctors clothes and another hospital gown had been shoved on him, his wrists had been bound to the bed preventing him from moving and his legs shoved apart so the Doctor, not the one he’d knocked out, a different one, could see the birth canal. 

“We need to move them.” A middle aged man with an eye patch and a heavy German accent snapped. 

“Can’t, it’d be too dangerous. We could loose both Stark and the infant.” The Doctor said. 

“You won’t get my baby.” Tony panted, writhing on the bed in complete agony, “I won’t let you take my baby.” 

Eye patch man snorted, “You’ll have no choice Stark.” He said, “As soon as it is out of you we are leaving this place, you’ll then be put to work on our tech while this little one is monitored.” He patted Tony’s straining belly making the Omega snarl. 

“The good Doctor here believes that he can manipulate the Infant’s growth so they reach maturity in a matter of months. Think of that, Stark, you’ll have created a new generation of super soldier, in the service of Hydra.” 

“Go to hell!” Tony screamed and clenched his fists as the next contraction came. He wanted to stop this, wanted to keep the baby inside him where it was safe, but he couldn’t, his body was ready to deliver, the baby was ready to come into the world, there was no stopping it. 

Over head the building shook and the sound of explosions could be heard as the base came under attack. 

“Hurry this up!” The eye patch man shouted at the Doctor. 

“I can’t!” The man protested, 

More explosions roared over head and the sound of gun fire hit the air.   
“My team is here.” Tony laughed even as more pain hit, “You are a screwed now, so screwed.” He grunted as the pressure in his pelvis increased. Blood flowed out of him, soaking into the bedsheet as the birth canal widened. 

Heedless of the pain Tony was in the Doctor took Tony’s legs and strapped them into stirrups, his hands roughly spreading Tony’s thighs as wide as they would go to get access to his vulnerable, straining body. 

“He’s close to crowning, seems the little one is impatient.” 

NO, NO, NO, Tony was silently begging his baby to hold on, to stay inside for just a little bit longer, but when the next contraction came he felt an overwhelming urge to push. Crying out Tony bore down on the next contraction, unable to fight his bodies natural instinct to deliver the baby. The pain was unbearable, he felt like he was being torn apart, like his flesh was going to be split open as a pressure built up in his pelvis, a heavy pressure that just grew worse and… Oh God! He could feel it, he could feel something emerging, a form sliding out of his body!

“The head is nearly out.” The Doctor said, “Just one or two more contractions.” 

Tony wanted to scream, wanted to fight, he wanted to hold his baby inside him and keep it there until they were safe, but he couldn’t, when the contraction came, he couldn’t do anything but let nature take its course. This contraction had barely finished before the next one hit and he hardly had a chance to drag in a gulp of air before he was pushing again and then the pain was gone and… the most beautiful sound was filling the air, his baby was crying for the first time!

“Perfectly healthy baby girl, a good weight and length.” The Doctor said as he cut the cord and wrapped the baby in a towel.”

“Give her to me.” Tony panted struggling against the restraints, “Give my baby to me!” 

To his horror the Doctor ignored him, taking his daughter and placing her into a travel cot which the eye patch man picked up by the handle not even bothering to glance at the baby, “Bring Stark as soon as you have finished with his post delivery.” 

“Of course, Commander Kovarian.” 

“No!” Tony screamed fighting against the restraints trying desperately to escape them to get to his baby, but Commander Kovarian ignored him, taking the baby out of the cell heedless of Tony’s screams. 

“Right.” The Doctor said, getting a syringe, “Lets get the placenta delivered and we can be on our way.” He ignored Tony’s sobbing and screams for his daughter, jabbing him with the syringe and set about delivering the placenta, once it was out the Doctor took Tony’s legs down from the stirrups getting a kick in the face for his trouble from the anguished mother.

“Get me my baby!” Tony screamed at him as the Doctor held his bleeding nose. 

“You’ll regret that!” He snarled advancing on Tony, but before he could reach the distressed Omega, Vision materialized in the room and seized the Doctor by the throat, crushing it like it was made of cardboard. 

“Mr Stark, Thank Heavens I have found you.” Vision said looking Tony over and made swift work of the wrist cuffs and took hold of Tony as the Omega lurched forward, 

“They took her!” Tony cried out, “They took my daughter!” 

It was usually hard to read Vision’s expressions as he was still learning about emotions, but this time it was clear what he felt, anger, anger at what Hydra had done and the pain they had caused. 

Gently, so he wouldn’t cause the Omega anymore pain than he was already in, Vision took Tony’s hands, holding them carefully and looked deep into Tony’s eyes, “I will find her, they will not take her from this base.”

Too weak and in too much pain to get off the bed Tony was forced to nod, accepting that he would have to let Vision go and find his daughter. 

“A man took her, a man with an eye patch, Commander Kovarian the Doctor called him.” 

Vision have a nod and phased out of the cell. Sniffing and wiping his face on bruised wrists, Tony pulled his knees towards his chest and began to rock back and forth, biting at his nails as he waited. 

*****

Commander Kovarian was too old to get into battles, he’d spent his youth fighting, it had cost him his eyes and his joints, he was too arthritic, too tired to throw himself into the action as he once had done, that was a task for the young. Ignoring the gun fire, screams, explosions and general mayhem going on above, he made his way down the corridor heading for a hidden escape tunnel that would lead him outside of the base to where a transport would be waiting for him and take him and the baby to safety. 

As he came to what seemed to be a dead end he pushed in one of the bricks until it hit a mechanism which pushed it to the side revealing a palm scanner which Kovarian pressed his hand against, once the scan had been taken the wall slid back revealing the tunnel. 

“Well, at least I have you.” He said to the infant stepping into the tunnel only to lurch back as Vision appeared in front of him. 

“You may not take Mr Stark and Captain Rogers Daughter.” Vision calmly stated, “Hand her over now and your life may yet be spared.” 

Kovarian huffed and put back his shoulders, “Get out of my way, creature, or the infant dies.”

Vision didn’t move, “You would not kill her when you have gone to so much trouble to get her into your clutches. So I say again, hand her over.”

Kovarian took a single step back and lifted the carry cot higher, “If I drop her, her skull will shatter on the ground,” He said, grinning at Vision, “She will die before she is even an hour old, is that what you want?” 

Vision remained impassive and Kovarian grew impatient, “Get out of my way or she dies!” 

A single gunshot rang out and faster than the bullet was traveling, faster than any eyes could follow, Vision had moved and swept the baby up into his arms, carrying her to safety as Kovarian’s head exploded, his body crumpling to the ground revealing Steve standing a few yards away, filthy, panting, and holding a gun which he threw down as he advanced on Vision and the baby. 

“Is it alright, did that bastard do something?” 

“She, is quite well I believe.” Vision said, “Although it may be prudent to have a paediatrician look her over and an Obstetrician look over Mr Stark.”

Steve gaped at Vision, “She, I have a she, I mean a her, I mean a girl, I have a girl, a daughter?” 

Vision smiled at the babble coming from Steve and carefully lay the baby into his arms. 

“Oh my God.” Steve whispered staring down into the most prefect face he had ever seen, “Oh she’s, she… Vision she’s… I don’t know what to say.” There were tears in his eyes, tears of happiness as he looked up at Vision. 

“How about we take her to Mr Stark?” Vision suggested. 

Gulping Steve nodded, nearly tripping over Kovarian’s body as they went back down the corridor as he couldn’t take his eyes off his daughter. 

Tony jumped as the cell door opened and he tried to get up from the bed reaching out for his daughter. 

“Is she alright, did they hurt her?” 

“She’s fine.” Steve assured him, bringing the baby over and very carefully lay her in Tony’s arms. 

Fresh tears filled Tony’s eyes but these were tears of joy as he held his baby girl for the first time, taking in the details of her face, her chubby little limbs, tiny hands and feet, the wispy tuft of hair dusting her scalp, she was the most precious and perfect thing Tony had ever seen in his life.

“She’s so beautiful.” Steve whispered, sliding onto the bed and put his arm about Tony’s shoulders, Vision quietly excused himself to go and help the rest of the team secure the base leaving Tony and Steve to have this moment in private with their daughter.

“I want to call her Morgan.” Tony said, “She looks like a Morgan.”

“Morgan.” Steve agreed, “Maybe Heidi for a middle name? Morgan Heidi Rogers.”

“Uh no.” Tony said, “Morgan Rogers is the name of a Geography teacher, Morgan Stark is the name of a Superhero, and you are already a superhero, aren’t you Poppet?” Tony kissed her head tenderly and Morgan huffed a contented breath. 

“Could we compromise, Stark-Rogers or Rogers-Stark?” Steve asked,

“If you promise to do the first dozen nappies then sure, Rogers-Stark is a go.” 

“Fine.” Steve then paused, “Um, I’ve never changed a nappy before.” 

Tony looked up at him and grinned, “I think you’ll get the hang of it, I think we both will, won’t we Morgan?” He asked looking back down at her, “We’ll figure it out as we go won’t we?” 

*****

Once the base was secured, the Hydra operatives either dead, incapacitated, or run off, Vision went and retrieved the new family, carrying Tony while Steve carried Morgan out of the base to where Natasha and Wanda were waiting with the War Machine and Iron Man armours while Sam and Clint went to get the quinjet. 

“Is that the baby?” Wanda asked a little too loudly and Natasha hushed her. 

“Quietly, we don’t want to wake baby Natasha.”

“Uh it’s Morgan.” Tony said, “Morgan Heidi Rogers-Stark.” Vision set him down on the bonnet of one of the disabled cars and Steve placed Morgan back into his arms. “This is the outside world Morgan, look, that’s your first look at the sky, there is a reason why its blue and I’ll explain that to you one day, I’ll teach you all about the Ozone, the atmosphere, solar system and how all of it works.”

“And when the stars come out we can go star gazing.” Steve said cupping the back of her head, “We’ll look for the constellations and try to see a shooting star, no doubt your Mamma will tell you that it’s a fragment of a meteor on the earths atmosphere, but we’ll know better, won’t we Morgan?” Steve met Tony’s eyes with a grin. 

“It’ll be hard to do that as a fugitive.” The War Machine armour said which served to wipe the smile from Steve’s face. 

“But they can’t just throw us in prison now.” Wanda said, “Stark, you can’t let them!” 

“Not his call to make.” Natasha said, “He doesn’t make the law or carry it out.”

Steve straightened up, his eyes remained on Morgan and were swimming with sadness even as he tried to remain stoic. “A life on the run is no life for a baby.” He said, his voice shaking, Tony met his gaze, his own eyes shining with tears. “I can’t do that to her.” Steve whispered, “I won’t do that to her, she needs a home, stability, and I… I can’t give her that.”

Part of Tony, the part that was still furious about Siberia, about Rhodey’s injury, about all that had happened wanted to tell Steve it was his own fault, wanted to tell him he’d have to live with the consequences of his actions and put up with the fact he wouldn’t be part of their daughter’s life. 

But when he looked down at Morgan he knew that he couldn’t just cling to his anger, things weren’t better, there was so much left to do, to work through, to resolve, he and Steve weren’t alright, they couldn’t just go back to how they had been, but Morgan deserved to have her Father in her life and Steve deserved to a part of her life…

“Maybe we can work something out.” He said looking up at the others and found himself smiling at the hope that bloomed on Steve’s face. “I’ll get my lawyers on it, let the overpaid bastards work for their money for once.”

“Language,” Natasha chided him, “There are delicate ears present.”

“Yeah, we don’t want Morgan learning bad words.” Steve agreed in a shaky voice. 

“I meant you!” Natasha said with a smirk, at Wanda’s frown she promised to explain later. 

“It won’t be easy.” Tony said to Steve, “You’ll have to be willing to compromise, show remorse for your actions and I can’t guarantee there won’t be jail time.” 

Steve nodded, “Whatever it takes.” He said, “So I can be with you both,” He paused and looked into Tony’s eyes, “So I can earn back your trust.” 

Tony smiled, “You made a huge step towards that today, you came for us and saved us.”

“But if not for me then you’d never have been taken in the first place.” Steve said, “And don’t say it’s okay because its not and I don’t want you to forgive me because of one act. I want us both to take the time we need to really work through this to really heal and become strong again, because if we don’t then we’ll fall apart again and that isn’t fair on her.” He nodded to Morgan, “She needs us to be at our best and we have to give her that.”

At some other time Tony might have made a joke about impassioned speeches but right now he knew that this was too important, Morgan was relying on them, was dependant on them, they had to do their best for her, so instead of making a joke he quietly agreed with Steve and decided to make the most of the time they had together before Steve had to leave once again. 

*****

One year later.

“Come on Morgan, come to Mamma, come on, you can do it!” Tony was on his knees holding out his arms to Morgan who was clutching onto the side of the couch, she’d been making abortive attempts to walk for a while and it looked like today was going to be the big day. 

Giggling, Morgan let go of the couch and took a step away from it, then another and another, she giggled louder as Tony encouraged her on until she reached him and he swept her up into his arms. “Whose Mamma’s clever girl, whose Mamma’s big girl?” 

“Mamma.” Morgan babbled beaming at Tony gummily. She turned her head as the sound of the Quinjet landing reached them and Rhodey came in, walking thanks to the braces Tony had made him. 

When they’d arrived back at the compound a year ago things had been tense and difficult and while they didn’t want to the rest of the team had to leave after just a few hours or risk being arrested. 

After he’d been seen by a Doctor and had Morgan fully checked over, Tony contacted his lawyers and set them to work on getting deals for the avengers. Rhodey and Pepper handled the explanation to the world about the Skrull and how Tony had been in the hands of Hydra for the last eight months and Hydra’s attempts at stealing his and Steve’s baby. With Tony’s insistence they emphasised the Avenger’s involvement in rescuing Tony from the base to give them some positive press. 

After a week of bed rest Tony insisted on going to his lab and built the prototype for the braces. He was still weak, he’d lost a great deal of muscle mass and was suffering from various deficiencies, but the Doctors were sure he would recover given time and rest. Not that looking after Morgan gave him much chance for that in the earliest weeks, she gave him more sleepless nights than building Rhodey’s braces did! 

Whenever he was struggling to get her to settle Tony would call Steve for a video chat, it gave Steve a chance to see Morgan and it helped keep Tony sane after several hours of howling. They tried to do Video calls daily or at least every other day, and the team managed to get back to the base a handful of times, Laura even brought the children to see Clint, she was still furious with him but wouldn’t deny her children the chance to see their Father. 

Finally after a year of legal battles a deal had been reached and the team could return, they were all on house arrest for the next two years, they could only leave the compound grounds between the hours of 7am and 7pm, the only exceptions to this were in event of an emergency, either a personal medical emergency requiring immediate hospital treatment, or an Avengers type emergency like the battle of New York. They all also had several hundred hours of community service to complete which would be carried our during the curfew they’d been given. They also had to make public apologies for their actions, and sign the amended Sokovia accords that Tony had a personal hand in writing with the UN and various other Superheroes and representatives from various humanitarian and legal organisations so it would be fair for all involved. 

It was a long battle but finally they had succeed and the team were home. 

Taking Morgan outside with Vision and Rhodey, Tony walked up to the Quinjet greeting Steve with a kiss as he descended from the jet. 

“Welcome home.” 

“It’s good to be home.” Steve said, taking Morgan into his arms, “You’ve grown again, little Miss,” 

“Dada!” Morgan squealed, 

“That’s right baby, Daddies home.” Tony said slipping an arm around Steve’s waist and leaning against his side and Steve wrapped an arm about his shoulders and kissed his temple, “We’re together again and nothing is going to tear us apart again.”


End file.
